


picture this

by Asteon



Series: The 100: AU Prompts [5]
Category: The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Hockey AU, In which Clarke is a physiotherapist, Lexa is the patient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteon/pseuds/Asteon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Clexa Prompt: Ice Hockey Player Lexa is injured during a game and ends up needing phsyio (and guess who is her physio therapist ?)"</p><p>Or: Lexa thinks her physiotherapist is cute</p>
            </blockquote>





	picture this

_Pride swelled inside her as she watched the puck bounce off the bar and ricochet into the net, an immediate loud buzzing sound echoing off the rink as it screamed a victory for her team. Caught up in the excitement, she slammed her stick against the ice and howled as loud as the crowd that cheered for her. She smiled widely, knowing that this was it - they were now one point ahead of their opponents, and with ten seconds left on the clock, it was doubtful that the Washington Mountain Men could defeat her D.C. Warriors._

_They were the almighty victors, beating their rivals once again._

_Her teammates were skating towards her, tossing sticks in the air - bumping into each other as they tried to get to her first. The goalie was already slumped onto the floor, throwing their stick to the ground and letting it slide away from their grasp, defeated. She glared in her direction and Lexa gave her a smug grin, turning back to face her teammates who were just arriving to her._

_Ten seconds._

_She looked away for ten seconds._

_Lexa watched as the closest, Octavia, drop her stick and pivoted towards her. She was calling out her name but she couldn’t hear what was said after through the still cheering crowd, tilting her head as she examined Octavia’s now stricken face._

_She turned slightly just as a hard body slammed into her side, knocking the wind out of her and making her slide across the floor. Her head was fuzzy, her arm screaming in pain as she banged into the boards and off of it._

_Lexa caught sight of Octavia throwing a fist towards the goalie just as Echo blocked her view, shouting out orders, demanding if she was okay._

_But she wasn’t okay._

_She was struggling to breathe._

//

Lexa slumped in one of the uncomfortable blue chair in the reception area, playing a game on her cellphone, grumbling good-naturally at her teammate who was beating her in Trivia Crack. Why did she always have to land on the Science or Entertainment category? It was never History or Sports. She never liked science in school and she had only ever tolerated it; and Lexa never cared much for pop culture - Lexa actually spent the ridiculous amount of money for the extra sport’s channels, an avid fan of ESPN and the recently deceased SPEED (which she sadly had to now watch over at Fox Sports, agh).

The grumpy brunette glanced around the reception area and sighed, wondering why she had to even be there. Her cast had been off for two months, plus she’d been a good patient and had tolerated all of the physiotherapy she had to take for her wrist to heal fully. Her old therapist was currently one of the top physiotherapists in the state, and quite famous amongst sport athletes. That’s why when her coach Indra recommended him, she agreed - not knowing that he’d be a pompous asshole with a stick so far up his ass she could pull it right out of his mouth.

Lexa decided on their last session that she had enough of his bigotry (ignoring all his little comments on how she should be doing something better with her life) and his lecherous stares and touches. He was a snake, a creep and a man she never wanted to see again. So she demanded to transfer somewhere else, and possible to someone who did not care who she was and what her current occupation was.

All Lexa wanted to do was get through with her last appointment and get back on the ice, where her team were patiently waiting for her return. She missed the feeling of flying across the ice, the cold air slapping against her cheeks and frosting her nose. Lexa missed the feeling of being part of a team, a part of one giant family.

“Lexa Heda?”

The brunette looked up from her phone to see the receptionist at the door with a clipboard in her hand, a small smile on her face. She was currently the only one in the room, the last appointment ending five minutes before. It seemed to have ended well with him because he had a large smile on his face, his cheeks tinged as he played with his fingers. Lexa got up from her chair, stretching slightly and slipping her phone in her pocket.

“Dr. Griffin will see you now,” Harper, or so it said on her nametag, lead her through a long hallway before stopping at the last door, opening it and gesturing for Lexa to take her first steps in.

The room was not what she expected, it was so unlike the private clinic the jackass Dr. Roberts was a part of. His room was more open and with four beds lined up against the wall, separated by depressing white curtains. The colors painted on the walls were a bland white and the only other color was of the sun coming from the large windows, trees nearly hiding any other view. Since Lexa asked for the session to be private, which she immediately regretted, she and the therapist were the only ones in the large room the whole time.

The room she was now in was small and private, a bed in the middle and a desk against the wall. There was a window in the back, showing an amazing view of the park across the street and of the water fountain that sprayed in four direction and another from the top, from the mouth of a giant fish. The wall was painted a nice shade of green, contrasting with the comfortable looking light blue bed. There were pictures of scenery hanging from the room, beautifully crafted from deep to bright colors.

Lexa recognized some of the pieces to be of hiking trails up in the mountains, of places she liked to visit on her days off. The longer she stared at the unfamiliar room, the more at peace she felt. They did a good job on decorating, she gave them that.

Apparently while she was getting familiar with her surroundings Harper made her exit, leaving Lexa to fend for herself. Her therapist wasn’t in the room yet so she took a seat on the bed, glad to know that it was comfortable and so much unlike the hard material at the last clinic. She had just opened another game of Trivia Crack, this time more adamant on finally beating Echo in a game, when the door opened.

She looked up and froze, her mouth opening slightly as she caught the first sight of her therapist. The phone slipped out of her hand and landed safely on her lap, the sound of a spinning wheel heard from the speakers.

“Hi,” the woman said, a thin file in her hands. “I’m Clarke Griffin, and you must be Lexa Heda.” She walked the short distance and lifted her hand, offering an introduction. Lexa blinked and quickly lifted her hand, squeezing it firmly when she realized that Clarke was standing awkwardly in front of her.

“Yes,” she spoke curtly, clearing her throat. “A pleasure.”

Clarke beamed and sat down at the office chair, opening the file after placing it on the desk. She quickly scanned it and then leaned back to face Lexa again.

“Transferred on the last appointment, that’s rare.” She lifted an eyebrow, her lips quirking. “What made you change clinics, I hear Dr. Roberts is popular with you athletes.”

“He’s also a pretentious asshole.” Lexa deadpanned.

The blonde snorted, “That’s the second rumor I hear.” She slid the rolling chair to the table, taking the hand that needed treatment, her fingers gliding across Lexa’s skin with the simplicity of a professional.

“How’s your wrist been feeling?”

Lexa ignored how her heart skipped a beat, staring down at the woman as she continued to gently probe at her skin. Her hair looked soft to the touch, tendrils snaking down into her face as she examined Lexa’s arm. Clarke was biting at her bottom lip and when she looked up, expecting an answer, Lexa had to swallow down the sudden desire to brush back the strands over her ear. She had such pretty blue eyes, clear - filled with a sea of tender emotions, gentle and strong. The smile brightened up the room, brighter than the sun glaring down at them from the window.

She gulped: she was in trouble.

“Dr. Roberts may have been an idiot, but he was an idiot that knew how to do his job.”

“Well, that’s good at least.”

“Yes.” Lexa inhaled through her nose, afraid that using her mouth would cause a series of shaky breaths.

_Be strong, Lexa. You can do this, you’re the Captain of the D.C. Warriors, their Commander and the leader that got them to the championships three years in a row._

But as Clarke continued to probe at her, using both hands to gently lift her fingers up to bend her wrist, she knew it was no use. It was a waste of effort on her part, not when each touch nearly left her trembling. Her hands were warm, soft - unlike her own calloused hands.

“Alright, let’s begin. Tell me if you feel any sharp pains…-”

//

“Where did you get these pictures?”

Forty minutes later, Lexa was left slightly breathless, her cheeks red and her whole body vibrating with from emotions she could not quite comprehend. All she wanted was for the appointment to be over, to leave and never look back, frightened about doing something she would surely regret in the future. But the blonde was being very thorough with her job, serious and genuinely concerned about her patient. This was Lexa’s last appointment with a physiotherapist and Clarke wanted to be sure that it she was truly ready to leave.

The appointment has been mainly questions and then answers, but now Clarke was examining her wrist one last time, her thumbs pressing into muscles and joints. However, her fingers froze when Lexa asked the question and she glanced up, scanning over to where the brunette eyes were now observing. It was one of the paintings of a landscape that Lexa was familiar with, it was only a two hour hike up a hiking trail, of rocks and of an alluring stream - Pothole Alley was what the locals called it. From how the picture was painted, there must have been some climbing involved.

“I painted them.”

Startled out of her thoughts, Lexa looked down, wide eyed and in awe. “You did?” Clarke nodded, smiling with pride. “They’re amazing.”

“Thank you, I like hiking and painting on my spare time. I haven’t had much time lately so I’m a little bummed out about that, but I’ll hopefully go again soon.”

“I hope you do, too.” Lexa ignored the urge to ask her if she would like to go together, the next time the blonde wanted to go hiking. It has been weeks since she had stretched her legs up that mountain, and she missed the fresh air and peace it gave her. She wondered what it would be like, side by side with Clarke - talking about nothing in specific, their shoulders brushing as she guided her through the tough terrain and holding her hand as they crossed it. Would it be as great as she imagined it?

Clarke smiled softly and looked back down at her wrist, staring at it for a long period of time, no longer touching, probing. It was like she was memorizing her, branding the softness of her skin, the feel of her calloused hands into her mind. Because this would be the last time they would ever see each other. Lexa would be busy with her hockey career, getting back into the game she had been away from for the last couple of weeks after literally getting jumped. And then Clarke...Clarke would have her career, her own personal life that probably was so much more different than her own.

“Congratulations Lexa, you’re physiotherapy is finally over.” Then she began to give her a brief summary of what to do after, and of the short exercises she still had to do each morning as her wrist got stronger.

Lexa gave a weak smile, not quite listening. For some reason, those words gave her no happiness. It left her a little empty and hollow inside. Confusion began to fill the cracks and she licked her lips, her eyebrows furrowing as she watched Clarke begin to fill out specific forms. Her eyes hammered in her chest and she closed her eyes, breathing in deeply.

Then she opened them, mask back in place.

But she could not hide the longing that was deep inside her.

//

The wind had calmed in the past hour she been there, sitting on the rocks as she watched the stream pass her by. The air was strong, filled with the familiar smells of nature that she realized she had missed since the last time she had visited. Lexa was glad she picked a weekday to visit, enjoying the feeling of being free, free from tourists and hikers that usually arrived during the weekend.

She had the place to her self, for the moment.

The past two weeks have been a blur to her. Her teammates were ecstatic to finally have her back on the ice - of course she was there every practice, yelling at them from behind the boards - ready to beginning their journey towards another championships. Indra trained her hard, harder than the others, getting her caught up because of her short absence. The team was fired up, ready to beat the Mountain Men again, but this time they were aiming towards humiliation, creaming them until they admitted defeat and begged at their feet.

No one touches _their_ Commander.

Lexa didn’t remember much of what happened after she was knocked out, she only saw videos and pictures of it. When she was slammed into the boards, Octavia acted rather quickly and punched the goalie until her helmet came off and she continued to throw her onto the ice and straddle her - yelling curses at her with every other fist to the face. It really wasn’t a fair fight, but the goalie had it coming.The other Mountain Men snapped out of their befuddled mood and jumped into the action, both teams colliding together in a sea of anger. It took five minutes for the fight to finally break up, but in the end, the Warriors were still victors and the fight would be told for centuries to come.

“When I first met you, I knew you looked familiar.”

Lexa jumped, shocked at the sudden intruder. She turned around and watched as Clarke made her way down the rocks with practiced ease to sit beside her, moving her legs up to wrap her arms around them. The brunette was surprised by her appearance, but not as much as the clothes she was wearing. Running tights and a cutoff t-shirt, her blonde hair pulled in a messy bun. Slightly sweaty, she was still beautiful.

“I’m not much of a sports fan, but I think everyone has seen that brawl from your last game. The video went viral.” She grinned. “That girl knocked you straight on your ass.”

Lexa narrowed her eyes. “If it was a fair fight, she wouldn’t even have gotten close to me.” The blonde chuckled and nodded, pointing at Lexa’s wrist.

“Is that how you broke it?” Lexa nodded, her fingers touching the slightly throbbing hand in question. The chilled morning air was making it act up, but as Clarke had told her at their last and only appointment, it would eventually go away or if she was unlucky, then it’ll only pop up during the bad change of climate. It was looking like it was going to be the later, unfortunately.

“The goalie was a bitch.”

“Clearly.” Clarke rested her chin on her knees, staring out into the stream. “She deserved getting the shit beaten out of her by your teammate, and man, could she throw a punch. There was so much blood.” Lexa chuckled, thinking about the pride in Octavia’s eyes when she paid Lexa a visit in the hospital once she left the safety department, getting fined, suspended and heavily yelled at.

“Yes, Octavia is something else. She was lucky she wasn’t suspended for the whole season after that little bout.”

A pregnant pause, both not looking at the other - their eyes on the stream below them.

“When you asked me about the painting, I had a feeling you knew where the scenery was from.” Clarke said, tilting her head to observe Lexa. “I was hoping when I came today, that you would be here also.”

Lexa nearly stopped breathing, because she too, was thinking the same thing when she first arrived. It was hopeless thinking, but she couldn’t help herself. All she could think about was her physiotherapist and her eyes, her lips - her smile and how it seemed to have brightened her day when all she really wanted was to stay in bed and sleep the day away.

“That’s kind of the reason I’m here.” _To see you_. It was unspoken, but it was heard loudly nonetheless.

“Would you-”

“Want to-”

They stared at each other and then they laughed at their situationed, Lexa gesturing for Clarke to go first. Neither commented on how their shoulders were now brushing the other, their hands flat on the rock and their pinkies touching. Lexa moved hers on top of Clarke’s and oh, the warmth it gave her.  

“Would you like to get breakfast with me?” Clarke asked this and Lexa’s heart nearly leaped out of her chest, the smile on her lips large and filled with life. It was pleasant on her face.

“I would love to.”

Lexa hopped up from her position, brushing away the dirt on her ratty jeans before offering Clarke her hand, lifting her up easily from the ground. They stared into each other’s eyes, into their souls, before turning to hike back up the steep of rocks.

It was a feat, but they did not once let go of each other’s hand, never once leaving the warmth that was the other. It filled their souls.

A picture has been drawn in front of her: it was clear that she could spend her entire existence just holding Clarke Griffin’s hand, and quite possible more.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to actually include an actual hockey game, or at least some of it...but honestly, I have never seen or watched a hockey game LOL The only sport I actually enjoy is volleyball. So I'm so sorry. I'm sure I made some mistakes here, but I tried my best and I hope you can look over that. 
> 
> Thanks anon for the prompt, I hope you liked it!
> 
> You can find me screaming over gay things on tumblr under let-hope-be-theory, where I'll post everything there first and here sometimes later (though I have been pretty good at posting them equality at the same time). Comments, questions? Hit me up. 
> 
> Have an awesome day, homies!
> 
> See you next time with part 2 of "please hide me".


End file.
